1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for displaying moving images based on moving image data.
2. Related Art
In connection with moving image display devices such as projectors, a technology has conventionally been proposed that increases contrast of an image by performing brightness range expansion processing to widen the brightness range of the image data for one frame of moving image data.
Furthermore, in connection with moving image display apparatuses such as projectors that includes an illumination device, a technology has been proposed that adjusts image brightness by performing light modulation control for the illumination device so as to improve image quality.
However, because brightness range expansion processing of moving image data is typically carried out in the conventional art without taking into account sudden image (that is, image brightness) changes between frames, there is a possibility to deteriorate image quality due to such brightness range expansion processing. In the discussion below, a sudden image change between frames is termed a “scene change”, and the period between the occurrence of a scene change and the occurrence of next scene change is termed a “scene”. One example of the occurrence of a scene change is a change of scene (situation) in moving images.
In addition, because light modulation according to light modulation control is carried out in the conventional art without taking scene changes into account, there is a possibility to deteriorate image quality due to such light modulation.